donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Creepy Castle
Creepy Castle is the seventh world in Donkey Kong 64. This world's primary feature is an enormous castle floating high in the sky; falling off will result in instant death. This world can be played outside the castle and inside the dungeons. Outside, it is constantly a rain storm and dark, but the interior of the castle is not much better; Inside, there is almost no light, mist and a constant, gloomy atmosphere prevades the different rooms. A loud moaning and a wide array of other noises can be heard while inside the haunted structure. The boss is King Kut Out, a hastily-made cardboard cut out of King K. Rool; and can be fought by all five Kongs, but only Lanky Kong is necessary to defeat it. This world introduces red Kong Switches, which can only be activated by the Super Duper Simian Slam. Overview Although it is unknown who created the castle and why, the structure floats high above the ground can only be accessed via a gigantic barrel cannon outside of K.Lumsy's prison. Since the level is so high up, falling off of the edge while wandering the castle grounds will result in an immediate death. The castle and grounds house a number of challenges for the Kong Family to overcome, along with an array of King K. Rool's henchmen to make things even more challenging. In keeping with the haunted theme of the level, the Kremlings and enemies who prowl the castle grounds are generally based on the undead, particularly the Bone-Kritters and ghosts who still continue to serve the Kremling Krew even in death. The level is divided into many different areas, both within the walls of the castle and outside them. A constant storm rages outside of the castle, and the grounds have a number of interesting locations, including a large tree and a mysterious greenhouse, both of which were used to hide Donkey Kong's golden bananas. The castle itself houses a number of rooms, including a haunted library, a regal ballroom, and a museum housing different works of art (among these are paintings of Kaptain K. Rool and stone statues of unknown origin). The lower levels of the structure are home to a series of labyrinth-like catacombs, where undead Kremlings and ferocious bats live. The catacombs also home to a Mine Cart track, haunted by the Resident Demon, who attacks anyone brave enough to intrude into its domain and will take their coins. Donkey Kong needs to collect at least twenty-five coins to beat the Ghost Train Ride. Enemies * Kasplat * Krossbones * Kritter-in-a-Sheet * Kosha * Flip-Flap * Puftup (during the boss battle) * Ghost Book * Krosshair Gallery Creepy Castle - Inside.PNG|One of the corridors inside the castle. Creepy Castle - Dungeon.PNG|Inside one of the dungeon's chambers. Creepy Castle - Crypt.PNG|The entrance in the crypt that leads to the catacombs. Creepy Castle - Catacombs.PNG|Inside the catacombs. Creepy Castle - Mausoleum.PNG|An area inside the mausoleum. Creepy Castle - Tree Trunk.PNG|An area inside the large tree. Creepy Castle - Library.PNG|An area of the castle's library. Creepy Castle - Ballroom.PNG|The main area of the castle's ballroom. Creepy Castle - Wind Tower.PNG|The interior of the tower at the top of the castle. Creepy Castle - Greenhouse.PNG|The interior of the greenhouse. Creepy Castle - Trashcan.PNG|The interior of the trash can. Creepy Castle - Museum.PNG|The main area of the castle's museum. Creepy Castle - Garage.PNG|The interior of the tool shed. Creepy castle map.jpg|Map of Creepy Castle Trivia * Candy's Music Shop is much larger in size than it appears in any other world it appears in. In fact, it's tall enough that it's impossible for the Kongs to reach the top of the entrance's canopy. de:Kamikaze Kastell es:Castillo Canguelo pt:Creepy Castle Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Stages Category:Article stubs Category:Donkey Kong 64 Worlds